Many injection devices are known which allow an inserted syringe to be positioned in such a way as to permit simple insertion into the skin, to the required depth, and injection of the medicament, without the syringe being maneuvered directly by hand. Such an injection device in every case has the purpose of improving the safety of the injection and also the handling comfort, so that injections that are often needed on a daily basis or in some cases even several times a day can be carried out independently by all patients themselves, even without specific training, which also represents a considerable saving in costs.